1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server casing and a plate connecting structure thereof, and more specifically, to a server casing for riveting an arm of a board to a rivet hole of a plate to fix the board to the plate and a plate connecting structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a server casing usually utilizes assembly of aboard and a plate to partition its internal containing space for containing disk drives (e.g. 3.5″ hard disk drive) stacked in a horizontal arrangement respectively. A conventional plate connecting design is to bend a board edge of the board to form a bending portion and rivet the bending portion to the plate for fixing the board to the plate. However, in this design, since the aforesaid bending portion additionally occupies partial internal containing space of the server casing, it would influence efficiency of the server casing in use of the internal containing space, so as to decrease the allowed amount of the disk drive which the server casing could contain and cause waste of space.